


Helen of Troy

by AnnoraHenryston



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But Tony is still Iron Man, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not exactly blood related, Semi Helen of Troy background story, Torture, minor incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoraHenryston/pseuds/AnnoraHenryston
Summary: It's quite ironic for Helen that her name is Helen and the last name is Sparta."Helen of Troy is also known as Helen of Sparta. Ironic, innit?" At least that's what this guy thinks. Her kidnapper. According to him, his whole family died because of something Tony had built a long time ago. Back to the time when Tony still was selling weapons out to the military, before he became the man he is now: Iron-Man.





	1. Helen of Troy, ironic, innit?

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's and her relation is: Tony's mom's brother's wife's brother's daughter...It'll be explained better in the story.

It's quite ironic for Helen that her name is Helen and the last name is Sparta.

 _Helen of Troy is also known as Helen of Sparta. Ironic, innit?_ At least that's what this guy thinks. Her kidnapper. According to him, his whole family died because of something Tony had built a long time ago. Back to the time when Tony still was selling weapons out to the military, before he became the man he is now: Iron-Man.

 

She should've listened to Tony, should've taken his advise on letting Happy to take her to the university. But she didn't, she said something. What did she say? She had said...what? She cannot remember due to the fact she's losing air, trying the best not to pass out. From everything Tony's taught her, there is one thing that she remembered until this day: "Keep yourself awake, as long as possible, if you think you're dying, because it's what you think and not what would happen." The ironic part about this is that Tony didn't tell her this himself, it was her visiting him after his return from Afganistan in the hospital. It was him talking to James Rhode and she overheard it.

 

However, though her head is spinning, she still remembers his tone of voice, his body language, everything about him on that day.

 

"Keep yourself awake, Helen," she hears Tony's voice telling her. Out in the blackness, she can also see him running towards her in terror and worry. She fighting against herself, with the illusion of her mind giving her pictures of Tony waving to her. She doesn't know how long she'll be able to hold back.

 

Her eyes are covered by the thick material, there's not a single thread of light shining through, making everything worse than it already is. Her mind is blackening from the lack of oxygen, from that, her head is sending out the illusion of Tony telling her to close her eyes and then everything will be okay. No more pain, no more suffocation. Nothing.

 

"Not so fast," the moment she decided to follow Tony, she heard her kidnapper's voice and then she can breathe. "I am not done with you yet."

 

All of a sudden, a raw hit blew on to her knee. Something stone-hard was thrown on to her and that was when she heard something crack. 

 

Helen let out a yell. Her whole body tensed up from the pain, muscles stiffened, making the pain even more noticeable. She's yelling, but her voice got muted down because of the muzzle. "Uhh," was all she could make. She's shaking, mind again blurring out into darkness.

 

There's blood, she can feel it. She can even smell it.

 

 _Is it her's?_  As the thought came into mind, another one was made on her other leg and that was when she couldn't take it anymore. She began to fumble on the chair, jerking up from the pain. The man didn't stop her, not even when she fell over with the chair onto the floor, a cement floor that's covered with small particles of rock and those particles cut into her cheeks and her arm as she fell over. After realising she had fallen over, a cold sensation crept onto her arm, then the pain came along. The pain of flesh meeting dagger.

 

Once. Twice...Six or was it Eight? She had lost count. Had she ever counted after the second one?

 

All she wants to do now is to curl into a ball form, it always made her feel safer. But she couldn't...no, it's that she can't. Not when she's tied to a chair. Not when she knows for sure that she's just lost both of her legs.

* * *

How long has it been? Hours? Days? She can't say. All she knows right now is that she woke up due to a splash of water. It took her a few moments to actually feel small stings climbing into her open wounds, and that was when she felt the true pain rushing in.

 

_Saltwater._

 

Her wounds are burning, not just burning, but also itching. She wants to scratch them, wanting it to go away. Though just moments later, the pain and sting came over the itch and all she could do was to roll and crawl on the ground, moaning.

 

"What a waste," in the blur, she heard him say. "A true beauty like you, falling for someone like him. But..." His next words made her heart go cold, it even overcame the pain from her open wounds. "If I remember correctly, it is called  _incest_ , is it not? Wonder how he would think of you when he knows about it?"

 

Helen froze. The words stung her more than what the saltwater did.

 

"No...no..." she heard herself say, using a hoarse voice that sounds nothing like her own. Tony used to say that her voice is what calms him at the end of the day, especially when she laughs. Ms Potts would nod with agree while pouring tea for the three of them in the lounge of the Stark Tower.

 

She can live with the secret and no one has to know, no one. But if he knows...If he knows...That image might never be able to appear in her life ever again.

 

"Eager to talk now, are we? Then lets  _talk_."

 

The pain had started all over again. And all Helen can think about is Tony Stark.


	2. The King of Helen

"Shocking news. Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industry, our well-known billionaire, apparently is in a secret relationship. Not with whom we thought, his dear friend and secretary Pepper Potts, but a twenty going to twenty-one years old family member going by the name of Helen Sparta, the young daughter of the past VP of Stark Industry, Dylan Sparta. As we know, he is Tony Stark's mother's in-law's brother. What a family tree and what a piece of outbreaking news. Pictures were taken..."

 

Tony Stark stared at the news that's showed in front of him. He stared at the photograph that's been captured, he stared at the shorter girl's smile, the beautiful smile that's showing her dimples and her pointy canines, making her look cuter than she already is.

 

"Jarvis..."

"Sir, there is still no signs of Ms Sparta. I should assume that someone had wiped the video recordings. Do you want me to..." Jarvis didn't even finish his sentence when Tony interrupted him saying, "Do whatever it takes to find her! Call Rhodey and Steve and bring out all the recordings of the streets that lead to her campus! Find whoever gave the information to the fucking news, delete it and hack into this shit-like channel!"

 

Three hours were all it took for Tony Stark to go crazy. Six hours were all it took for Tony Stark to go insane.

 

It took less than an hour to find out that Helen's been kidnapped, thanks to the tracker he had installed on her phone, but it got cut off as soon as Tony figured out she'd been kidnapped.

 

That very moment was of which Tony regretted himself on disagreeing on Steve teaching Helen fighting and defensing techniques because he thinks that no one is that stupid to go after her since she's related to him, to Tony Stark. The whole world knows how special she is to him. People online would tease the relationship as: "The King of Helen, the Protector." And he loves it. He loves the part where people get jealous of her and loves the point that people know to stay away from her. However, he too questioned himself before if he's doing the right thing. He'd never had kids of his own and maybe never will. So when he had taken her under his wings after Dylan's death, he gave her everything she had needed or wanted.

 

_Though, did he?_

 

Tony stood by the French window, looking out into the dark city beneath and shoved the question and thought away.

 

_He's a protector. Only a protector._

 

When Pepper walked in, all she saw was the darkened room with the three lit-up words explaining why the room is so decorated.

 

_Happy 21st_

_Helen_

 

She sighed, then walked past all the decors and found Tony sitting by the huge window with a bottle of half finished whiskey and his phone lying next to him.

 

"Pepper, did I do something wrong by raising her up?" She heard him ask, no more than a mere of a whisper.

 

She's quite shocked at the question. She'd thought that he'll want her to update him with the newest information on Helen, but then she also understood why he's asking this. While taking the bottle of whiskey away, softly she says, "Helen always say 'non-blood related', I presume you picked that up." Pepper then pulled Tony up from the floor. "She's a clever one, Tony. You know this better than I."

 

After she got him up from the floor and walked him to the couch, poured him a cup of iced water to make him less drunk than he already is, only then she had said, "Someone's here to give new information on Helen's whereabouts. His name is Peter Parker, a friend of Helen's. Don't overwhelm him, Tony, the boy's as anxious as you are."

 

When Tony heard there's someone else with the news of Helen, all his wanted to do is to shake everything out of this Peter Parker, literally. But then he settled down as Pepper drew him out from the thought.

Tony nodded and sat back to the couch, the cup of iced water still in his hand. "Jarvis, bring the boy in," he ordered.

 

He closed his eyes and waited for the boy. The quietness in the tower is killing him from the inside out, it's never been this quiet, never since he took Helen in. There was the quiet time from here to there, but then she would always make some sort of sound to not let the atmosphere go awkward and to make sure he knows she's there in the room. In the beginning, it was a little annoying because when he's fully focused and suddenly out of nowhere, she would make a sound that makes him jolt a little, that makes his nerves go very tired during the day. But when he had known the reason behind it...The little childish and ridiculous, but also an understandable reason, he hadn't complain since then.

"I'm trying to let you get used to me being around. I know you never had someone around, not like this," there was a small blush on her cheeks that day from embarrassment, "And...and I like being with you, so I'm doing myself a favour too. Letting you get used to me, then you won't get rid of me that easily, Tony." That was the day, for the first time ever, she had called him by his name. Before that day, it was all "Mr Stark this" and "Mr Stark that."

 

Thinking back to that day, a smile climbed up to Tony's lips.

 

"Mr Stark."

For a split second, he'd thought it was Helen calling him. But then reality hit him.

 

Without ever opening his eyes or giving a greeting, Tony says coldly, "Kid, you better start talking." Before he could add in another sentence, the kid started talking.

 

"Of course, of course. Umm..." The kid paused a few seconds, thinking of how to paraphrase the train of thoughts.

"Keep it short," Tony said.

 

And that's when the kid started to talk again. "So..about three weeks ago, when we were out for coffee to work on the graduation project we were finishing up on, she said that she thinks she'd been followed."

At that, Tony's eyes flew open. "Keep talking."

 

Maybe it was how cold and distanced Tony sounded, the kid suddenly summarised everything into a few sentences. "She, apparently, put a small tracking device in her watch that connects to her system on her laptop. When I saw the news early this afternoon, I tried to hack in, but I couldn't. So I thought that maybe..." He didn't even need to finish the sentence and Tony already understood.

 

"Jarvis, hack into her laptop and..."

"Sir, Ms Sparta's system seems to be connected to yours. It's a free access," Jarvis says as he brings out the screen of Helen's system.

 

Tony lifted a brow and looked up towards the screen.

 

_Welcome_ _My King_


	3. The Death of Helen of Sparta

"Tony! Tony, stop! You're going to kill him!" Steve yelled from behind.

"He deserves to be killed!" Tony shouted back with rage boiling inside him.

"Would you just stop! Helen is the one that should be having your attention, not this one!" Rhodey pulled Tony away and shoved him to the exit.

 

Tony stood at the exit door for a few seconds and only then rushed to the other building not far away from where Pepper and three ambulance cars stood, and also two of Tony's robots securing the area for just in case.

Looking down from above, he couldn't bring himself down, not when he's flamming with rage and terror from the image in his head. The image of Helen lying in a darkened room, in a pool of sticky liquid that he's for sure that it's her blood because the whole room had the smell of blood. 

 

The first thing he did when he blew the door open and after seeing Helen passed out, was to throw the piece of shit to the other side of the building and before he could do anything, Rhodey and Steve had stopped him from killing him.

 

"Sir, Ms Potts' calling," the AI spoke.

"Tony?" Pepper asks.

He paused a while to clean his mind, then he spoke, "I'll call the doctor," and he ended the call at that. There's no way that he can speak or to talk someone without pulling the anger and terror in his voice. So he decided to end the call as soon as possible.

 

"Jarvis, contact Banner and Dr Cho. Let Happy pickup Banner, both of them to Stark Tower. Contact Pepper, tell her to take the ambulance to there too. Make sure everything's ready to use when they get there," Tony ordered while flying above the ambulance that's carrying his whole mind.

* * *

Half an hour was all it took for the kidnap news to spread, by now, the previous news was long forgotten.

 

Tony Stark most cherished one being kidnapped? That is much bigger news than the rumours of saying the protector is together with the protected.

 

People to this day still can remember the shocking news of Captain America turning one-hundred years old a few years ago. A one-hundred years old guy looking like the late twenty years old, what can be more shocking than this. So when the early news of  _King of Helen_ is in a relationship with Helen herself, most people's reaction was: "I knew it!" They don't react that much is mostly because even though they are family, but they don't share the same last name, and don't forget to mention that they aren't even blood-related. Just like that reporter said, "Tony Stark's mother's in-law's brother's daughter." What they're more interested in is the part where Helen is only twenty-one and Tony's in his early forties, that's some twenty odd years apart.

For now, all they wish is to know how Helen is doing.

Helen Sparta is no stranger to them. She's a kind, loving and clever girl. Tony never hid her away from the world, he's proud of her in so many ways.

* * *

"Tony," Banner walked out from the operation lab in the Stark Tower.

 

Tony's head lifted up as soon as he heard Banner's voice. "Is she..."

"Not good, but okay."

"Okay is better than nothing," he sighed.

 

Banner took his glasses off and clipped it to his chest pocket, sat down next to Tony on the couch against the wall.

 

Tony's body stiffened. He knows that look, it's the same expression he'd gotten when he was getting palladium poisoning from his ARC reactor.

"I thought you said she okay!" his voice raised with anger.

 

"She is, she is, Tony. But the wounds on her has traces of metal rust, they could have entered her bloodstream by now. It's been twelve hours since she went missing and the blood test only comes back after twenty-four hours. Only after then I can know if she has tetanus or not. I just...You should know that the symptoms only show after three days," after Banner finished his words, he went quiet, giving time to let Tony sink his words in.

 

Before he realises, Tony had already stood up and walked towards the lab door while talking to Jarvis through the earpiece, saying, "Make sure that piece of shit gets what he deserves. Send my regards, Jarvis." Then he disappeared into the lab.

 

The moment Tony walks through the doors, he already regretted himself. He wants to turn around and leave. He knows she will live, he knows that for sure. Banner is here, Dr Cho is here, there's no way she'll...She's twenty-one, only twenty-one for fuck's sake! But even knowing she will live, he still can't look at her lying on the white bed.

 

He's been there, blood poisoning, he knows the drill. But tetanus, the symptoms only shows after three days or even later. There's no way to tell, not yet. And then he suddenly remembered something.  **The Stark Protocol.** As said, the protocol is made for the Starks' when they're in need of emergency medical care. Blood test included, which comes back within half an hour.

 

"Jarvis, start the Stark Protocol," Tony says.

"Sir, it is a good idea, but Ms Sparta is not in the system because she is not a Stark," Jarvis replied.

 

Tony stopped walking and fell silent. He stared through the glass window at the white bed, where Helen's lying there with strings attached to her. There's only one way to save without waiting and he is not in the mood to wait, but he's not liking the idea that he's doing everything when she's still unconscious. Though, between saving her and being liking it or not, without a blink he would choose the former.

 

He sighed, "Jarvis," he paused a while, "Put her name next to mine in the list." There's no other way because it's the only way in so. As for Stark's children are born into the system, not added and cannot be added. The only people that can be added are the partners of the Stark family member.

"Sir?"

"Now, Jarvis! And activated them as soon as her name is in the system."

"Yes, sir."

 

Again, Tony sighed, heavily. He took off the earpiece and threw it into his trouser pocket, then opened the glass door and made his way towards where Helen's lying. He stood next to her, watching her breathing by using the oxygen mask, watching her chest rise and fall, telling him that she's still with him while the heart monitor's beeping sound confirming the information of her being alive.

Seeing all the bandages that are wrapped around her neck and arms and knowing there are more to places that can't be seen, Tony's flamming up again. His heart is aching, to see what he's been so protective over like this, hurt and wounded. Anger starts to boil, to the trash who did this, but more towards himself. The whole world sees him as her protector, as her king. He had let them down, let himself down. Let her down. All he now can do is to fix the wrongs, but...

What he's doing, what he had asked for, can it really fix what's happening underneath his eyes?

 

It's not a secret anymore of why Helen keeps on saying, "Non-blood related," every time he introduces her to people during a party or an interview. He'd never paid much attention to that because she is telling the truth. Though, as time passes, as she ages up with time, a small realisation hit him behind his brain that he had hidden away from himself unconsciously. The way of how she would look at him when she thinks he doesn't notice, it's so similar to those admirers out there. 

 

"Tony." Banner walked in with a piece of paper, which for sure Tony knows it's the blood test result, but there also is a frown on his face.

 

 _There it goes. Seems that Jarvis has already told him. Wonder what would it be like when the reporters find out._  

 

"Jarvis says you activated the Stark Protocol. He said you ordered him to put her name next to yours. Next to yours, Tony!" Banner put the result down and gave a tired rub on his temple, sighed. "I know you're scared of what may happen during the wait, but tetanus' symptoms only show after or even longer than seventy-two hours! Tony, do you know what you've done!? Do you have any idea of what may come after this!?"

 

"I did what I needed to do, to save her and I know what I'm doing. From today on, there won't be Helen Sparta, there will only be Helen Stark."


	4. Helen of Stark

Protector, chaser, the seeker. Helen is all of them, but what she really is...she is the giver. She chases and seeks for what she knows she'll never have, she then gives her whole heart out even though she knows there won't be given back.

 

Helen knows what Tony wants and needs. She's been living with him since she was thirteen going to fourteen. When Tony was in a relationship with Pepper and after the broke up and stayed being friends, she was there to take care of the mentally-not-doing-so-good him. When she'd found out about his palladium poisoning, she stayed quiet about it and did everything she could to let him stay healthy and eat healthily. After Nick Fury and Dr Banner found a stabiliser to slow down the poison so they have time to find a cure. not soon after, Pepper got taken away and nearly killed by Aldrich Killian, Tony had finally come into sense that it was his ARC reactor that's killing him. An operation was done to remove the small metal fracture within his chest.

For all of this, she was there with him till the end of the line.

 

But after realising der deep secret, she's gotten scared to be so close to him. She doesn't know how long it'll take, that one day she won't be able to suppress the feeling, holding it back. That one day might lose all self-control and spill the dark discovery out. Words of which might lead to the endgame for what she had spent years, building from scratch: Their relationship.

 

_No one has to know. No one._

* * *

"Tony, I hope you know what you're doing. If you spread the news, the media isn't going to let go of this," Pepper says as she hands him his black blazer.

 

Tony reached out for the blazer while throwing the tie to the other side of the room. "I don't expect them to let this go that easily anyways," he replied after putting the blazer on while reaching for the pair of sunglasses that's lying in front of him of the coffee table. He paused an inch away from them and realised this pair was the one Helen had choose for him after his recovery from the palladium poisoning.

 

"Black frame with red tinted lense?" he remembered himself questioning on her sense of style. 

But her reply made him accept them with a  _not bad face_. She had said, "Very showy. I thought you'll like that in front of the sniffers."

 

_That. That was too true to disagree on._

 

Tony grabbed the glasses and gave Pepper a friendly kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Pepper. But...just..." he smiled, "Just believe me, I know what I'm doing." He paused a while, then added, "...for once."

 

To those words, Pepper closed her eyes and nodded. "I truly hope you know what you're doing, for once," she patted him on his shoulder and said with hope.

 

The two of them made their way down to the room full of reporters. As they entered, Pepper walked away from Tony and Tony walked towards the platform at the front, holding the pair of glasses tightly in his hand. He looked straight into the bunch of cameras, watching the reporters going silent from his death-stare.

 

"I," he started, "Tony Stark, only agreed to the interview because some of you had crossed over the line that I have created for you sniffers from sniffing my personal, private life. Next: Firstly, I won't be taking any questions today. Secondly, I am only here to make a clearance about the relationship between me and Helen Sparta."

 

Down here in the interview room, Tony's being  _interviewed._ Cleaning up the mess of what was made by the stupid news a few days ago, and of what he saw early this morning, about the part of her being added into the Stark Protocol.

On the opposite side, high up in the Stark Tower, where only a hand full of people can enter. On top of the medical bed, a small finger twitched, it came from Helen.

 

Helen lifted open her heavy eyelids, her first words were. "Tony...Jarvis..."

"Mrs Stark, you're awake. Sir is currently downstairs with the reporter. I can show you the live-feed," Jarvis said and pulled the feed from downstairs.

 

Confused by Jarvis' reply of what the clever AI is calling her, she wants to ask her why had he called her that. But before he could react, the screen had been pulled out and Tony's live-feed.

 

"...her name from now on is Helen Stark and I am not asking any of you, I am warning you and threatening all for you to stay away from..." Tony looked into the camera and said the next few words out loud and clear, "My wife," Then he walked off from the platform and walked away from the camera.

 

In the medical room, dead-silence were made. There's only the crazy beeping sound that the heart monitor's making.

If anyone where here, they would see the beautiful smile on her face with tears around the corner of her closed eyes.

 

"Tony..."

"...I'm here."


End file.
